You are not alone
by Naomi Yoshiko
Summary: Authors note Inside please read
1. Prologue

**Well ****I say the following…. The main characters of FFIX do not belong to me, but any new addition to the crew is my own creation so please, no stealing my story or its characters…**

* * *

Our story begins shortly after the return of Zidane, when he and Garnet, after 2 years of a happy wedding had a beautiful baby daughter… 

Fearing for theirs daughter's safety, even though the whole continent was in peace, they decided to plan a fake story, in order that nobody knew of her existence, except the Great 8 heroes, along with Beatrix, Fratley and Doctor Tot. Along with all of those, Mikoto knew as well of her existence, due to the fact that she was left under her care at the Black Mage Village.

As the years passed, Zidane assured that Mikoto would train her well because, even though she was a princess, the little girl by the name of Safire would have to have great independent spirit like Garnet obtained during her travels with Zidane.

As the years passed, little Safire grew into a beautiful young lady, at which she still did not knew of her heritage…

All she had to remember about her family was a pendant… her mother's royal pendant.

Safire, now at the age of 15, had long blond hair and a tail like her father and olive brown eyes like her mother. Her body looked just like Garnet's, although she had face traces from he father, like his smirk.

* * *

One morning, Safire got up from bed and was about to consult her dark magic trainer, Lord Vivi, when on her way to his cabin she bumped into a tall man and fell to the ground. 

The man helped her up and said:

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be in the way" he said, admiring the girls figure.

"It's ok…" Safire said, admiring the man beside her. "I was a bit distracted too." He was tall, with brown fur covering him that looked course in the sunlight, and bright green eyes.

A thin, rough looking appendage twitched in agitation behind him and Safire was surprised to see that he had a tail. But not like hers; he looked like a giant mouse.

"_He must be from the Mist Continent__. A Burmecian I think."_

"You're not from around here I suppose?" She asked curiosity filled her mind.

"Indeed I'm not. I'm from Burmecia."

"I'm Safire… what's your name?" she asked, blushing a bit

"I'm Puck." He answered, bending on one knee and kissing her hand "Glad to meet you Safire"

Safire's mind filled with confusion… where had she heard that name before?

Suddenly Vivi came up to the two.

"Good Morning, Master Vivi. You sleep well?"

Vivi, who was now a bit older than before, had developed a formula to increase the life time of the Mages. He was taller two. Same height has the other mages.

"Ahh Safire… Yes I did. I hope you did also."

"Yes I did, it was a peaceful slumber."

He directed his attention to Puck, but still talking to Safire.

"I'm glad you did. And who might you be?"

Puck smirked at Vivi and said:

"Don't tell me you forgotten me, slave."

"…P-Pu-Puck?!" Vivi said shocked, examining his face better. "Yes... indeed it is you! How have you been?" Vivi said patting him on the back.

"Fine I guess… I'm here on a bit of a urgent business… From Alexandria."

He handed Vivi a sealed letter with the royal seal from the house of Alexandros Tribal. Vivi opened it in a rush and read it. His eyes shifted towards Safire, who was trying to figure out what was going on.

Puck then realized who she was and bended on one knee and said:

"You're Majesty."

Safire was a bit shocked at his behavior… but still was trying to figure out was the hell was he talking about. Vivi signaled the two to follow him into his hut, where they would have more privacy.

Inside the cabin, Vivi sat on his chair and started to explain the situation carefully to Safire…

……………

"And that's why they're coming to get you sooner than expected; Puck is here to test your abilities first though."

Safire understood now why she never felt at home there, even with all the genomes, she still felt out of place.

"Well… let's get this over with shall we?"

Puck smirked at the girl, she was naïve, or so he though.

* * *

Later that same day, in the woods near the village, Vivi and Mikoto watched as Safire was about to start a duel with Puck, who was a Master Dragoon knight and swordsman. Vivi lowered an hand as a sign to start the battle. 

Puck charged to the girl in order to attack her, but she jumped over him and used a Fira Spell on him.

"Fira!"

Puck was sent flying away from her when a giant ball of fire pushed him. He got up to see her smirking like her father. He held up his spear and used a dragon spell.

"Rei's Wind!"

He casted regen on himself and charged at Safire once more, hitting her on the shoulder. She flinched at the cut and covered it with her hand, a bright light emanating from it and the wound disappearing almost instantly.

"What the?! White and Black Magic?" he asked

"Yes… and another little trick also."

She remembered when she had found that strange weapon on her trip to Madain Sari, a jewel incrusted dagger, which was embedded with the power of almost every eidolon the heroes knew, and some more that where never recorded on the Eidolon Wall.

"Quetzalcoatl!"

She said has she wiped the dagger from her holster and a giant spell of light it Puck, who was sent flying to a tree and said:

"That's enough, you've proven yourself strong." Puck said.

Safire smirked and came near him, using a Curaga spell to heal him. He looked at her and caught her eyes, staring into her deep olive brown and her into is green ones.

Then she cut eye contact and blushed slightly, getting up and rushing to the village, leaving the others behind.

"Safire, WAIT!" Puck said, but she just went faster, trying to redeem the confusion that troubled her mind.

**Me: Well thats the end of the first chapter... Read and reveiw or i wont continue this... jk... maybe...**

**Puck: Hey i wanna know what happens between me and Safire, plz plz plz**

**Me: Ah ah ah. Sit and wait.**

**Safire: yeah now you wait Puck.**

**Puck:...**

**Vivi: hmm... guys **

**Me: Yes, Vivi?**

**Vivi: Am i going to continue entering on the story?**

**Me: Of course, but now you have to wait and see.**

**All: Cya next time Guys! **

**.:0:.**

**Edited 30/08/2007**

**Some minor errors and grammar problems have been fixed, with a little help from my first reveiewer. Please excuse any grammar errors because english is not my first language. Next Chapter will be up either today or tomorow so stay tunned. Anything you think is wrong either leave a reveiw or a private message. Laters guys...**

**.:0:.  
**


	2. Time for the change

**Hey guys…**** looks like I'm on the roll with this fic. Second chapter is a bit bigger than the first; being one of the harder chapters I did till date.**

**Ok before I start, next indications:**

"…"- Speaking

_Thinking__ or flashbacks_

Song Lyrics

**Author's remarks**** or others**

**Ok enough chit chat, on with the Fic**

* * *

**Chapter one: Time for the change, Safire's visit to the Lifa Tree and the first time she sees her parents.**

Safire rushed to her room, bursting into tears. What had came over her back there? It's like she…

_No, no, no! I can't! I just can't… can I? I __can't love him, we just meet but I feel like I know him for ages… like he is a part of me…_

Mikoto knocked on the door and asked if she could come in. Safire got up, still sobbing and opened the door and let her aunt come in, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Safire? What came over you back there?" Mikoto asked, troubled with the girls behavior.

"I'm not sure aunt Mikoto… I just felt something deep inside me when I…"

"Say no more, I get what you're talking about. Don't worry and listen to your heart, my dear."

Safire's sobs finally came to an end as she got up and asked:

"When do I have to leave?"

"In 3 weeks, when you're parents come pick you, me, Vivi and Puck on they're airship."

"Can I go to the Lifa Tree before we go? You can ask them to get me there."

"I can't go, nor can Vivi… I don't want you to go alone." She said.

"I'll ask Puck if he wants to come then." She said, rushing out of the room.

Mikoto smiled, seeing that she was back on her feet and happy… _She's got her father's spirit and her mother's determination… she is strong, that's true…_

* * *

Puck sat near the little stream that passed by one of the huts. He stared at the silver glow of the moon and remembered something Zidane and Garnet had told him before he left… 

"_Puck?" Zidane said._

"_Yes?" he asked_

"_Take good care of my daughter, promise me that." Garnet said, smiling_

"_Make sure you get to know her well, because you remember the deal between both our kingdoms."_

"_How could I forget? That girl won't be hard to tame, I hope."_

_I got to marry her I know that but__… I think I've fallen for her before she ever knew who I was. I'm Brumecia's heir to the throne._

* * *

"Puck?" 

He was woken up from his intensive thinking by the girl's sweet voice. She was standing next to him, smiling in the moonlight. The pendant she wore on her neck shined a silver glow. Her golden hair was almost silver in that wonderful light.

"Are you ok? What happened back there?" he said, sounding a bit more worried than he wanted to.

"I- It was nothing don't worry." She said, sitting next to him.

Pucks tail twitched in agitation as she got closer to him. He could smell her sweet fragrance. It was a mix of roses and chamomile if he wasn't mistaken.

The silence between them endured for a few minutes, although they seemed like ages. Finally Safire spoke up:

"Puck, can you do me a favor?" she asked, shifting her gaze to his eyes.

"If I can I will." He answered. "What is it?"

He stared into her eyes, which he tough where the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Before we go to Alexandria, I want see the Lifa Tree. Can you come with me?"

"Well… I think so. Wont take that long anyways and they can pick us up there after they come here."

"Thanks!" she said, hugging him. Puck's face flushed into a warm feeling and he felt is insides burning up. She was so close to him that he couldn't almost control himself.

That's when he felt that he had to do it, either she liked or not. He lifted her chin up so she could see his eyes and carefully approached her sweet lips. Safire closed her eyes and felt his lips upon hers. It felt so good.

When that passionate and deep kiss stooped, Safire smiled a sweet and gentle smile, that made Puck melt inside.

She got up and said:

"I've got to rest. That battle earlier took a lot out of me. We'll leave tomorrow, ok?"

He nodded in an affirmative way and got up, kissing her goodnight and headed to the Inn.

She saw him disappear into the darkness of the village and headed to her own room. She got out of her dirty clothes and headed to the bathroom to have a shower. As the warm water fell over her body, all she could think about as Puck.

After the shower she got into a long silk sleeping shirt and went to bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_3 years ago_

_Safire was helping Vivi arranging some stuff on the black magic deposit when a strange object came to her attention. It was an odd crystal ball, but its glow was dark light. She was about to put it in place when suddenly the ball levitated from the girls hand and started to glow._

_It exploded right in from of the girl, shattering into a million pieces. Safire was sent flying to the wall and fainted._

_3 days after that incident, Safire finally woke up and started to fell weird. Passing by any of the mages, she felt their focus strength and powers. When she reached Vivi's hut, she explained what was going on and he pointed to a scar that was near her heart._

_It seemed that when the ball shattered in front of her, one of the pieces penetrated her body and lodged near her heart. Unable to remove it, Vivi knew that now, that weak blond girl had Dark Magic powers, which combined with her skills and other powers would be a nice addition to her arsenal of powers._

_Since then, Safire was knew as the White and Black Mage._

* * *

The next morning, Puck woke up and started to get himself ready for the journey. It was still soon and he thought Safire was probably sleeping, but she was outside the Inn waiting for him. 

She whore her long golden hair in a ponytail and dressed in a Mage coat and hat, with a suit similar to Garnet's adventure suit underneath. Puck was wearing his Dragon knight suit.

They bid they're farewells to Vivi and Mikoto and left the village, heading to Conde Pettie.

Right outside the village, they where able to catch two wild chocobo's and mounted them until they reached the town. They let the critters go, but the poor things had gotten attached to Safire, who had Eidolon powers and could communicate with nature. Finally they passed the small town and headed to the Lifa tree.

They decided to stop while they where near Conde Pettie to rest.

The next day they headed again to the Lifa Tree, reaching it not long before sunset.

"We should stay here for the night." Puck suggested.

"I think so too. It's getting to late to go to the insides of that place." Safire said.

Puck set up a tent while Safire went to search of wood for the fire. She came back whit a lot of branches and twigs on her arms, along with some more twigs in her tail.

Puck helped her with the branches and she used a simple fire spell to catch a flame on them.

After they ate something, Safire saw that something troubled Puck.

"Puck, is something wrong?" she asked, staring into his green eyes.

He tried to avoid eye contact with the girl but then he gave up. He looked at her and said:

"Safire… your parents expect you to…" he tried to say it, but the words couldn't come out.

"To what, Puck?" she asked back.

He sighted and finally spilled out the reason why he had come the first time

"You're supposed to marry me…"

"…" the girl didn't answer for a bit, but soon said back "And that is troubling you why?"

He smiled and remembered that she had proven that she loved him, even though they only meet 3 days ago, it seemed like eternity.

They went to sleep, waiting for the next morning to go inside the tree.

* * *

The next morning, Puck woke up, finding that Safire was not near the camp. 

Then he saw her coming from the Lifa tree with a corpse. Somehow that corpse was familiar, but it couldn't be him, could it?

She laid the man down on the floor. He had silver hair and a silver tail, and seemed to be sleeping.

"Safire, that's-" he said, memories from the destruction of Brumecia rushing trough his head. "That's you're uncle Kuja"

The girl saw that something troubled Puck, but she felt that the man was still alive, just in a deep slumber. Focusing all her strength in a white spell, she launched a strong Panacea spell, whose light made Puck blind for a few moments.

Then she got up, to see a small flying object flying at distance. Puck looked also at the object, seeing that it was the prime jewel from the Alexandria Fleet.

She looked back down at the man, who was slowly waking up.

"Who…?" Kuja said, still kind of sleepy.

"You're alright now, uncle Kuja." The girl said.

"Uncle?" Kuja said, regaining his senses.

"Yes, I'm Zidane's first born daughter." She said helping him up.

Puck looked still looked at the flying object, but then stared back at Safire.

"See that over there?" he pointed

"Yes, what is it?" she asked

"That's your parents flying ship… looks like they arrived sooner than what we expected. That's the Red Rose"

* * *

**Aboard The Red Rose**

Zidane looked at the tree. Why had his daughter gone there? That place was useless. When he saw that beam of light, he was sure she was there.

Garnet came up to him and said:

"What's wrong? You look troubled."

"That place brings me bad memories, Garnet. You know that."

The woman looked at the tree. It was still alive, but it had changed a lot in the passed 17 years. A small young boy with green eyes and dark hair came next to her and said:

"Mommy, what are we doing here?"

Garnet looked at him and smiled. The little prince was so naïve.

"Where here to get your sister Safire, Thomas."

"I have a sister?" the boy asked, a bit confused. Zidane came up to him and said:

"Yes you do, Thomas. She was in isolation and training for 15 years…"

"So she's older than me, right?"

Garnet nodded in an affirmative way.

Thomas Tribal was born 7 years ago and was the second born of the King and Queen. Unlike his sister, he was raised in the insides of the Castle and its servitude. Although he hated being an royal child, he was a bit too spoiled by his mother, who raised him with both her love for him and Safire.

* * *

**Back at the Lifa Tree**

Safire talked with her uncle Kuja, who was still a bit shocked of not being dead but just in a sort of a coma… a deep coma in fact.

Puck kept an eye on the airship and warned them when the ship was about to arrive.

Safire, Puck and Kuja saw the big airship land a few meters from their position. The first person they saw coming out was a tall woman with a metallic eye patch and brown curly hair. She had a smile than was a bit treacherous to some, but both Kuja and Puck knew who she was.

"General Beatrix" Puck said.

Safire remained silent and watched has a man came from the airship. He had a tail, blond hair and green eyes. She could swear it was another genome, but this one wasn't like the others. Puck bended in one knee and said:

"You're Highness."

Safire realized then that this man was her father. She found out that she had similar traces to him. Kuja, who was behind her said:

"Long time no see, brother."

Zidane froze in his tracks. Was that who he thought he was?

"Kuja? It can't be… I saw you die."

Safire took the chance to talk.

"Nay father, he wasn't dead. He was in a deep coma."

"Safire…" Zidane was glad to see that she had grown into a beautiful young lady. He couldn't bear to see her after so much time and not do anything. Safire's eyes filled with tears as she rushed into her father's arms. It had been to long. Zidane held her in his arms and could see that she was happy.

Safire didn't notice as another woman came near them until Puck said:

"Queen Garnet."

Safire's eyes flashed open as she looked over her father's shoulder and saw her. Her mother was there, with a little young boy next to her, who Safire assumed was her younger brother. She let go of her father and rushed to her mother. Garnet was happy now, seeing that her daughter was safe and sound. Safire was crying of happiness after all those years which she felt alone.

Suddenly she let go of her mother and started to faint, being held by Puck before she fell to the ground.

Safire heard they're voices around her as she fainted, weak from the crying and the spell she used before.

"What happened?!" Zidane asked

"She used a Panacea spell to wake up Kuja, that must have tired her off." Puck said

"Lets take her into a cabin in the ship, she might need to rest for a while." Garnet said.

"Come along, Kuja. I'm not going to leave you here again." Zidane said to the silver haired man, who followed them into the ship.

Safire was able to say something before fainting completely. She held her hand to Puck's cheek and said:

"Puck I… love… you…"

And with that, all went dark.

* * *

**Ok took me 2 days so enjoy people. Next chapter in 2 days or so. Cya later!**

**.:0:.**


	3. Two canary’s break up

**Ok guys another chapter. This one is a bit more dramatic**** than the others, so please bear with me. Ok, on with the fiction.**

**Chapter two: Two canary's break up, Safire is revealed as the first born of Zidane and Garnet.**

* * *

The sun descended the horizon of Alexandria. It was a warm end of the afternoon and the market of Alexandria was closing. The voices of children playing trough the streets no longer remained. As the night approached, the entire city turned silent. 

Atop one of the rooftops of the castle was Puck. He was deeply disturbed by something. Something Safire said before she fainted. His tail was agitated as the more he tough of it, the more agitated he became.

_It's too son. She can't love me for real, can she? I mean she might be a bit confused with all that is going on that she might have not been thinking straight. Yes that's probably it. I think I'm going to back away for a while. I'm going to Burmecia and take care of the problems first and then I'll see if what she fells still there when I get back. This all thing must her who is confused… as for me I need time to think._

* * *

Puck got off the rooftops and went to see Zidane, who was in the library talking with Doctor Tot. 

"Hey Puck… Is something wrong?" Zidane asked, seeing that something was troubling him.

"I'm going to Burmecia for a while, if that doesn't affect you." He said, turning away to leave "Don't tell Safire where I went… Just tell her I promise to be back by her birthday."

"I will keep your wish Puck and good luck." Zidane said, as he saw Puck leaving the library and heading to the main exit.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Garnet entered her daughter's room. She was still asleep from the spell she had casted yesterday. Sitting at the edge of the bed, she saw the girl roll around a bit and she slowly opened her eyes.

Safire sat up on her bed and saw her mother smiling at her. She looked around her surroundings and saw that this room had crème colored walls and a sort of marble floor. The bed she was in had four posters and a sort of a silk curtain to cover the sides. She had a little table with two chairs not far away from the bed and two wardrobes, who she supposed where filled with her clothing and a table filled with all sorts of jewelry boxes and stuff, with a mirror and a chair. She was a princess after all.

"Mother? Where am I?" she asked, not aware of her surroundings.

"You're home, my daughter." Garnet said

Safire got up to check the room she was now in. Opening one of the wardrobes, she found her battle suit, along with some more similar suits inside. Heading to the other, she rummaged it in search off something a princess would dress.

Garnet got up and helped her find what she would be interested in wearing. She took out of the wardrobe a kind of sky blued dress with some mint colored patterns. She didn't know why, but that dress looked nice.

"That's the dress I was using the first time I saw your father." She said, has memories rushed trough her mind. "I was 16 that same day. I can never forget how I meet him."

Safire gave a small smile as she started to take off the long sleeping dress she was wearing, although she had no idea how she had gotten into it.

After changing, Garnet helped her daughter comb her hair. It was long and reached her waist.

"You got your father's hair…" Garnet said, breaking the silence between them. Safire's tail wasn't covered, because all her clothing had a whole for it to be outside. It swung left and right, as she saw her mother helping her.

After Garnet finished combing her daughter's hair, she reached for the table's drawer and opened it. Inside where several tiaras which Safire presumed her mother bought for her as the time passed. The Queen pulled out the center tiara, which was incrusted with diamonds and a big blue Sapphire in the center.

Safire opened one of the jewelry boxes and carefully pulled out an Emerald necklace, along with a pair of small diamond earrings.

She got up and the image of the girl was no longer the same. She didn't look like a mage but a true princess.

At that moment, General Beatrix entered the room and bowed down at one knee as she saw that Safire was already up. Safire came to her and said:

"No need for formalities here, Beatrix." The girl said

"Yes Princess… it's just that the last time I saw you, you where ten days old."

The General got up and said:

"Dinner is served on the dinning room. The King awaits your presence, Milady Dagger." Safire frowned at that nickname her mother had but she had to comprehend that for several months she was called that to cover her identity.

"Ask the servants to prepare Safire's seat next to mine, we will be right down."

Beatrix did her common salute and left the room. Safire and Garnet slowly got their last arrangements for the dinner and left the room.

Garnet took the lead and Safire was not far behind her. She looked amazed at what she saw. The castle was truly as beautiful as she had heard from Master's Vivi's descriptions.

They reached a large door and the guars opened them, revealing a big dining salon. Safire was still hidden behind her mother, afraid of what was expecting her.

* * *

Zidane came up to get Garnet and saw his daughter hiding not far from Garnet. She looked wonderful on that dress Zidane remembered well. First time he saw Garnet, she was wearing it. 

Garnet whispered something to Zidane and went to the table and said to all the guests that where there.

"My dear friends and family, may I present to you someone who has been away from most of us for a long time."

Zidane cam near his daughter and said:

"Don't worry, its ok Safire. I get it that you're nervous."

Safire relaxed a bit and said:

"Who is in there, father?"

"Vivi, your uncle, aunt, brother and some special friends. Now come and don't be shy."

He offered her his arm and she gladly took it. The hall was bit dark so he didn't see how she actually looked. He just saw that she was wearing her mother's favorite dress. Zidane signaled to Garnet with his tail and she continued talking.

"May I present to you Princess Safire Till Alexandros Tribal."

Zidane entered the room with his daughter by his arm. All of those that where there where stunned by the girls looks.

"Indeed she looks like royalty" said a girl with purple hair and a horn.

"Wonderful, I say." said a woman that looked similar to Puck.

Safire's eyes traveled the room in search of Puck, but no luck. She formally said:

"I'm honored to meet all of you I didn't know." She turned to Zidane "Father, where's Puck?"

Zidane's tail stirred a bit as he said:

"I'm sorry Safire, but he had to take care of some business at his homeland. He said he would be back on your birthday, which is in 3 months."

Safire stopped for a bit. _Puck… I'm glad you left me for a while… I need to sort out some things first before I say if what I said yesterday is true or not…_

Safire went to take her seat and the people at the table introduced themselves so that the girl would understand who they where and where they came from…

* * *

**Ok this one is done… a new chapter in a day or two. Till then, Ciao. **

**.:0:.**


	4. Puck's Return

** … well I took longer than I**** expected and I'm sorry for that… last few days where a bit stressful. Well its time for chapter 3 so enjoy. ) .:0:.**

**Chapter three: Safire's life in the castle, Puck's return.**

* * *

Safire was asleep peacefully. The wind on her window brushed the curtains lightly as the sun came up on the horizon.

Safire rolled on her bed on her bed and slightly opened her eyes. Two weeks in that castle and she was already bored of all the stuff she did. But something troubled her.

Those weeks spent on the castle felt lonely; even though she was with her family she missed someone; she missed Puck.

Sitting in the edge of her bed, she looked at her reflection on the mirror of her table. Was she really ready for this?

Then she remembered that today she was going to be tested again, this time by every one of the heroes and some more. She could finally dress her adventure suit again.

She headed to the wardrobe ad took out a simple dress for her to go eat her breakfast. She wouldn't dare to go with that suit yet.

She quickly took out the sleeping dress she was wearing and dressed the gown she had chosen. She arranged her hair and took out a simple tiara from the drawer of Tiaras she had.

It was a simple, ornament like tiara like Garnet used to wear when she was 16 years old.

* * *

Exiting the room, the princess headed to the dining hall, joining all her guests and her parents.

All of them where surprised to see her in a dress, but made no question about it.

Safire looked at her parents, which she barely recognized but then remembered that they where wearing the same suits when they picked her up on the airship at the Lifa Tree.

Sitting down and eating her meal, Safire didn't notice that someone else was there. Lifting her head when she heard someone say her name, she froze to see him.

"Did I change that much in two weeks, huh Safire?"

Brown fur, green eyes and a tail. It was Puck.

"How dare you talk to the princess like that? You're nothing but a big mouse!" Steiner erupted.

"Steiner you better…" Zidane was interrupted when Safire banged her fist on the table.

"ENOUGH! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you Adelbert Steiner! You have been warned."

All of those that where on her table looked at the sudden change of humor from Safire. Puck himself felt that she was not happy by what Steiner had said.

The only person that didn't find this weird was Vivi, who flashed a little bottle at Safire. The girl signaled for him to throw it at her.

Vivi threw the bottle and Safire quickly got up to catch it a few meters behind her chair. She sat on her place again and put some drops of the weird liquid on her drink and drank it all.

* * *

After that, Zidane asked:

"What the hell was that all about?"

Safire sighted and said:

"It's a long story but I guess its time for you to know… About 3 years ago, I was on the Black Mage Village's Magic Items deposit arranging some stuff, when a particular item came to my hands. It was a sort of black orb that emanated a dark glow. I was about to put it in a shelf when the thing started floating in front of me and shattered into a million pieces. I was sent flying against a wall and fainted for 3 days."

Vivi took the chance and continued:

"After those 3 days, Safire felt something weird every time she was near the Mages. It was found out that, when the ball shattered, one of the pieces lodged near her heart, with no way of taking it out. Since then Safire has Black Magic powers that sometimes take the best of her like you saw a few minutes ago. That potion I gave her is sort of a relaxant for those mood swings she sometimes has."

Safire got up and said:

"I'm sorry for my behavior. Excuse me now while I go change for my tests. Father, where are they going to be held?"

Zidane nodded and said:

"It the practice fields behind the castle. I suppose you will meet us there?"

"Yes I will. Now excuse me my friends."

The girl quickly got up and left the room, leaving the others to finish up what they where doing.

* * *

Safire burst into her room. _He's here! Oh my God! I can't believe this! I won't be able to concentrate on my practices now!_

She threw her tiara on to the bed and started to remove her dress. When she was about to start to put her adventure suit, there was a knock on the door.

"Milady Safire?" said a feminine voice she quickly recognized.

"Come in Beatrix." Safire said, in a low tone of voice.

The general entered the room, as always, wearing her uniform and that steel plate over her left eye. The long brown curly locks swung gently as the general closed the door.

"I'm here to accompany you to the grounds."

Safire glanced at Beatrix and said:

"Good grief Beatrix, I'm no child anymore. I was thinking on taking the window anyways…"

Beatrix giggled at the girls sentence, but she had been know to run off the windows like her father sometimes since she had gotten there.

Safire pulled her gloves on and grabbed her coat and hat. After this she adjusted her gloves buttons, who where actually one Whale Whisker and one Mace of Zeus under a mini spell. She used them like this because it was easier for her to launch spells and use her daggers at the same time.

Putting her dagger holster on her waist, she headed to Beatrix and said:

"Let's go then."

"Yes, your majesty."

Beatrix opened the door and turned to see that Safire was gone. She saw the curtains move and her Safire's laughter.

Running to the balcony she saw Safire already outside, running like in a game of tag. Beatrix admired that the girl was full of life and ran out of the room, going to get her.

* * *

Safire was hiding behind the columns of the Castle's main entrance as she saw Beatrix leave the castle in a rush and heading to the fields.

_Eheheh… now I can surprise them. _Safire though, smirking.

She dashed out of her hiding position and headed to the grounds.

* * *

Beatrix reached the grounds to see them all there but-

"Beatrix? Where's Safire?" Zidane asked as Beatrix steeped back.

"…" She didn't answer

"She tricked you again didn't she?" Zidane asked.

Beatrix face flushed into a deep red as she stared at the ground in front of her. Steiner came near the General and said:

"It's ok, Beatrix. You know she is smart but so are you." He said, lifting her chin up.

"Steiner…" she stared into his eyes.

"Shhh!" Zidane said. "I heard something"

* * *

Safire was hiding in a bush near the Heroes position. She smirked devilishly as she thought how to surprise them.

She looked around and back at them. Someone was gone.

_What the hell?! Where did father go?!_

Her tail moved in amusement but suddenly she felt that someone was tugging it. She thought it was a branch and moved it aside.

Then she felt a pat on her shoulder and didn't care. But it keep going and going. She decided to look back and see what was bugging her.

Turning her face she meets the eyes of someone and screamed of shock. She shoots up afraid and fell near the bush, her hat sent flying to the front of the heroes, everyone looking at her.

She heard the amused laughter of her father as he came from behind the bush. All of the heroes laugh at her and the scene, except for Puck, who came up to help her up.

"First lesson Safire." Zidane said "Never mess with someone who once was a thief."

Puck came at the girl, kneeling near her and asked:

"Are you alright?" Safire tried not looking at him, it was a shame she was caught so easily.

"Yes…"

Puck held his hand to help her up, which she took, a bit ashamed of her position. Heading to her hat, she picked it up, adjusted it and said:

"Well father, if you think I'm so defenseless, come and test me first."

Zidane's tail twitched in amusement as he smirked at the girl. Was she so naïve?

"You asked for it."

* * *

The heroes all steeped back, leaving space for them to battle. Garnet waved an arm to signal the beginning of the battle.

"Ready?" Safire stood, adjusting her gloves "Set?" Zidane moved his old Ultima weapon in circles over his head "GO!" She lowered her arm and Zidane ran towards Safire.

The girl stood still as she saw him approach. At the last second, she dodged the attack and launched a Fire spell towards Zidane's back, which was sent flying to the ground.

Puck looked at the girls moves and remembered their battle not long ago. She was using the same techniques. This time though, she seemed pissed, and that Fire spell seemed a bit more powerful.

Zidane got up to see Safire concentrating on a thunder spell. He dashed towards he once more and was able to catch her distracted this time. He slashed Safire in the shoulder and she screamed of pain.

Bending on one knee, Safire held her hand over the open slash. Blood gushed from it as the coat's arm began to turn crimson red. Now she was truly pissed off. Has a bright light covered her, Zidane and the others stared at the girl.

* * *

As the bright light dissipated, they saw that she was glowing in a sort of pinky shinny tone.

She got up to face Zidane, who now smirked devilishly.

"Looks like you saw what a trance is, Safire." Zidane noted.

"Alas this is not the first time I've tranced, father." Safire said back.

Kuja stared at the girl's trance. Not even his trance 18 years ago was that powerful. This girl was different somehow.

"Careful Zidane!" Vivi shouted "She is not herself when she trances!"

* * *

All of the Heroes steeped back to see that Safire had really changed. She threw her long coat to the side and removed the hat. The eyes where emerald green and the clothing was different. A long Robe replaced the battle suit she loved so much; a pair of knee length boots incrusted with what seemed Eidolon jewels replaced her old boots; The gloves where no different from the gloves she usually whore with her Royal dresses, all patterned with what seemed a foreign dialect.

The hair reached her knees and it flew in the hair, but no breeze made it move. On top of it was a sort of a crown with a big piece of a yellow jewel. Garnet recognized it as Pumice. The hair was now Ruby red.

Doctor Tot, who was also with the heroes observed the gloves closely as he could but did not dare to come close to the girl.

One more thing was new. Safire had grown a horn.

The ensemble she was wearing was black and golden colored. In her neck there was a necklace with the Whale whisker she had in one of the gloves. In one hand there was her Mace of Zeus and on the other she had a Jewel incrusted Ultima Weapon (A/N: It was the Synth version of her daggers).

* * *

Puck just couldn't believe his eyes. Sure he had heard of the power of trance, but had no idea it was so powerful. He once had experienced it, not long before meeting Safire, but it made him afraid to use it.

Safire didn't attack; she just stood there and said:

"I'm not going to fight you father. Not in this state."

Zidane nodded and came near the girl. Looking at her he noticed that even when the glow was gone, she didn't turn back to normal.

"Why isn't she returning to normal?" Eiko asked

"I don't know." Safire said. Turning her back to the others she stared into the blue skies. Afar she could see something coming their way and fast. When she realized the danger of the situation she screamed:

"Everyone get out of here, FAST!"

* * *

Everyone left the area and went to the main entrance of the castle. Safire was about to leave when she saw that Thomas as too distracted and didn't hear her. She ran to where he was and grabbed him; running has fast as she could.

See saw a big shadow coming over them as se felt her legs starting to give into the effort. She stopped at the marble gazebo at the gardens and stood there with her brother. She saw a giant looking thing coming to their direction. She covered Thomas as it fell over the gazebo, destroying it and the gardens around it.

* * *

Puck came to see Safire at the gazebo seconds before the crash. He heard something in his mind before it crashed over Safire and Thomas.

_Puck, I'm sorry. I love you. Safire_

He called for the others and they came to the area not long after the crash. Beatrix called for guards to help them. They rummaged the broken marble pieces of the gazebo in search for Safire and Thomas.

Puck soon found Safire's hand and grabbed it. Was she dead? Suddenly the girls hand squeezed his.

"I've found them!" Puck yelled.

Zidane, Steiner and Amarant rushed to Puck's position and began taking the rubles off her. Safire and Thomas soon emerged out of the rubles, both covered in what seemed to be a sort of magical shield and still alive. Garnet rushed to Thomas and pulled him into her arms.

Tears of joy came from her eyes and she hugged Safire also.

"Thank Odin you are both alive!" Garnet said.

Safire steeped back and went towards Puck, who was meters away from her.

Before talking to him, she took note that the trance now seemed definitive, except for the hair that slowly turned golden again, but the eyes stayed emerald green.

This Trance had seemed to give new powers, like telepathy.

* * *

"Safire, was that?" Puck asked

"Yes it was me… And it was true."

Puck pulled her closer to him, not caring if the others where around. He came closer to her lips and kissed them softly.

The others looked at them and smiled, knowing that those two where made for each other.

* * *

**Uff… Big chapter… Read and Review please…**

**.:0:.**


	5. Authors Note

**Well im sad to inform you all that this fic will no longer be continued beauce im working on a brand new version of this one. This time ill pay clear attention to details so you all be on the lookout for my new fic. Until then, Ciao!**

**Mystical Sophie  
**

**.:0:.**


End file.
